Os Cullens vão para Nevada de trailer?
by kahak
Summary: Os Cullens sabem que TV não é uma boa influencia para Emmett.Mas não adiantou cortarem os programas favoritos dele,pois foi preciso só um comercial para fazer um estrago geral na vida de todos.Imaginem um concurso em Nevada,um trailer velho e confusão.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 - Eu sabia que vocês não iam me abandonar

Emmett pov

Era mais umas noite normal Rosalie estava na garagem mexendo no seu carro de novo, Esme estava cuidando do seu

jardim, Alice fazendo compras no shopping com Jasper a mula de carga da anã, Edward deveria estar com a Bella, e

Carlisle de plantão. Não era justo, todos tinham uma ocupação menos eu. A única coisa que me restava era assistir os

meus desenhos favoritos. Peguei o controle e comecei a mudar de canal, girei todos os canais, mas a TV estava estranha.

- AONDE FORAM PARAR OS MEUS DESENHOS. - perguntei bravo.

- Bem que nós avisamos, se você aprontasse mais uma das suas, nós iriamos tirar os desenhos de você. Será que você

não percebe que são uma má influencia para a sua cabeça. - disse Esme do seu jardim.

- Isso não é justo, a anã gasta dinheiro por todos nós e ninguém faz nada, o Edward fica de tocaia a noite inteira na casa

da Bella, e ninguém faz nada, o Jasper fica ouvindo música de emo e ninguém faz nada. Eu sou o único que é punido, isso

não é justo.- falei para mim mesmo.

Já que não tinha nada para fazer o jeito é assistir uma das minhas novelas favoritas. Peguei o controle e procurei por todos

os canais. CADÊ AS NOVELAS. ÓTIMO. Eles achavam que podiam tirar tudo de mim. Já que não tinha nada para fazer

mesmo resolvi pegar o controle, apertar o botão para mudar e parar em qualquer canal, quem sabe eu tenho sorte e passa

algum filme legal. Estava a um bom tempo mudando de canal, todos já haviam voltado para casa, resolvi dar uma última

passada nos canais quando ouvi algo muito interessante. No momento em que o comercial estava começando a anãzinha

entra na sala desesperada.

- NÃÃÃOOOO, TIREM O EMMETT DA FRENTE DA TV.

Todos foram para sala num piscar de olhos sem entender nada.

- Não deixem ele ouvir, anda. - ela dizia balançando os braços. Enquanto isso eu ouvia a propaganda.

" Ei você ai, é você mesmo. Você é o tipo de pessoa que todos desvalorizam. Tinguem acredita no que você faz. Ficam te

desmerecendo, mesmo diante de tamanho talento que você tem. Prove para eles que você é capaz, e venha participar do

maior concurso de talentos dos Estados Unidos. Venha participar da nossa seleção, e se você for escolhido, vai para a

grande final. Para mais informações..."

Quando o cara estranho ia passar o site a anãzinha pegou a TV de plasma e tacou no chão, fazendo ela se desintegrar em

milhões de pedacinhos.

- NÃÃOO, MINHA TV, MINHA PRECIOSA, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SUA MONSTRA. - gritei para a anã e sai

correndo.

Alice pov

Após voltar das minhas compras resolvi ir para o meu quarto arrumar as minhas roupas. Fiquei tão concentrada, que

demorei para entender a minha última visão, de Emmett vendo o comercial de um concurso, vi por fleshs que ele ia nos

atormentar até nos convencer de ir com ele e participar do tal concurso de talentos. Na hora bateu um desespero, larguei as

roupas no chão e corri já gritando na sala.

- NÃÃÃOOOO, TIREM O EMMETT DA FRENTE DA TV. - Todos chegaram no mesmo instante, me olhando com

cara de dúvida.

- Não deixem ele ouvir, anda. - insisti para que alguem fizesse algo, o comercial estava quase no fim quando eu tomei uma

atitude. Peguei a TV de plasma de última geração e a joguei no chão fazendo ela se desfazer em vários pedaços.

Na hora todos me olharam sem entender, como não estava disposta a falar na frente do Emmett, esperei ele fazer a

seninha dele pela TV e sair pela porta da frente.

- NÃÃOO, MINHA TV, MINHA PRECIOSA, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SUA MONSTRA.

Depois de ter certeza que ele estava longe, todos me olhavam esperando por resposta, menos Edward que já havia

entendido tudo e me olhava com compreensão

- Alice o que foi aquilo, quero uma boa explicação. - disse Carlisle me olhando.

- É que ninguém fez nada, então eu tive que tomar a minha própria atitude.

- Mais por quê você não queria que o Emmett visse TV - perguntou Esme.

- O problema não era ver a TV, o problema era o comercial.- a compreensão já estava se tornando presente nos rostos de

todos.

- Comercial de que? - arriscou Carlisle, já temendo pela resposta.

- Concurso de talentos. - disse e já ouvi os resmungos e lamentações de todos.

- Será que ele conseguiu ouvir sobre o concurso? - perguntou Esme com uma pontada de esperança na voz.

Eu parei um pouco e me concentrei no futuro, minha cara e a de Edward logo se transformaram em uma careta.

- Sim, e é melhor nós sairmos daqui antes que não de mais tempo, vocês lembram o que aconteceu da última vez. - disse

Edward correndo para o seu quarto para pegar algumas coisas, e todos foram fazer o mesmo. Arrumamos tudo o mais

rápido possível, quando estávamos saindo pela porta encontramos o Emmett parado com uma mala nas mãos, olhando para

gente.

- Eu sabia que vocês não iam me abandonar. - nisso ele largou a sua mala e veio nos abraçar.

Ficamos um olhando para cara do outro para ver quem teria coragem de contar a verdade para ele. Como ninguém fez

nada, eu andei até ele o peguei pelo braço e fui com ele até uma parte afastada da floresta onde os outros não pudessem

escutar esse momento tão constrangedor.

- Emmett, eu sinto muito, mais nós não vamos com você.

- O quê? Mais por quê, o que eu fiz de errado.

- Bom, além de sempre fazer a gente passar vergonha, nós sempre acabamos expulsos e proibidos de voltar ao lugar.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo.

- Ah é e por quê?

- Bem, por quê. Por quê, eu não ia usar isso, mas já que as medidas me obrigam.

- Te obrigam a o quê?

- Bom Alice, eu sei de tudo.

- Tudo o quê?

- Você sabe o que você fez de errado, e eu não preciso repetir.

Pensei por um tempo, mais o que será. NÃO, será que ele descobriu que fui eu quem destruiu as roupas da Bella, e depois

obriguei ela a ir ao shopping comigo sem o Edward saber. Melhor não arriscar, quando o Emmett tem um segredo seu nas

mãos é melhor ceder.

- Tá bom, mais você sabe que os outros não vão desistir.

- Então que eles tentem.

Sai de lá derrotada. Voltei para perto de todos, e tive que mentir dizendo que não tive coragem de falar para ele, Edward

não pareceu satisfeito e foi lá falar com o Emmett.

Emmett pov

Eles não iam desistir mesmo, mais eu já tinha uma tática, a melhor de todas, usar um segredo como chantagem, mesmo

sem ter um. Eles não precisavam saber.

Não demorou muito e o Edward apareceu. Tive que controlar muito bem os meus pensamentos para ele não descobrir

nada por enquanto, pelo menos até estarmos na metade do caminho.

- Emmett, nós não vamos com você.

- Ah mas por quê?

- Nós sempre passamos vergonha, e também sempre acabamos expulsos e proibidos de voltar ao lugar. - ele veio com o

mesmo discurso da anã.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo.

- Ah é e por quê?

- Bem, por quê, eu não ia usar isso, mas já que as medidas me obrigam.

- Te obrigam a o quê?

- Bom Edzinho, eu sei de tudo.

- Tudo o que?

- Ah você sabe, aquele lance lá, você sabe.

- O quê? - disse ele tentando ler minha mente.

- É aquilo mesmo. - ele parou por um instante e disse.

- Tá bom. Mais você vai passar pelos outros.

Esperei ele sair para poder comemorar o meu plano. Com os outros não foi diferente. Mas que tantos segredos eles tinham

para esconder. Voltei para perto deles feliz da vida.

- Já que nós vamos eu vou ligar para o aeroporto para reservar as passagens, e para o hospital. Emmett, aonde é o

concurso. - perguntou Carlisle.

- Bom primeiro, o concurso é em Nevada, segundo, eu já liguei para o hospital, e terceiro nós não precisamos ir de avião.

- Não, com assim? - perguntou Jasper.

- É que nós vamos de trailer, eu comprei um - eu disse e apontei para onde eu tinha estacionado. Um grande trailer verde

que mais parecia um ônibus.

- Emmett, eu não vou entrar nessa lata velha, e além do mais nós vamos demorar décadas para chegar até Nevada. (N/A

não sei quanto tempo leva de Washington até Nevada, mais na fic vão ser uns quatro dias) - disse a minha ursinha.

- Minha viagem, minhas regras.- todos assentiram derrotados. - podem entrar, vocês vão ver como é legal.

- Emmett, esse negócio está caindo aos pedaços. - disse Alice - mesmo sendo vampiros, é bem capaz de pegarmos alguma

doença, de tão nojento que isso aqui está. Custava ter comprado um trailer novo.

- Você não entende, pra que um novo se eu consegui esse em perfeito estado e baratinho.

- Não, é que um novo eles iriam demorar para entregar, então o Emmett comprou o primeiro que ele achou. - disse o

Edward que leu os meus pensamentos.

- Que seja, nós estamos perdendo tempo discutindo. Será que da para irmos logo?

- Não, espera um pouquinho, não vai levar mais que vinte minutos. - disse Esme e saiu em disparada para casa, voltando

logo em seguida com diversos produtos de limpeza. - Vamos, me ajudem aqui. - ela praticamente mandou.

Cada um pegou um produto e limpou uma parte de dentro do trailer. Logo após terminar, nós entramos e demos a partida.

Eu estava muito ansioso para dirigir, então Carlisle assumiu o volante, e Esme ficou sentada no banco ao lado.

Já estávamos na estrada a mais de cinco horas, quando um barulho no porta malas chamou a atenção de todos. Putz, eu

havia me esquecido. O Edward vai me matar.


	2. Chapter 2

Desculpem a demora.

O capítulo está bem curto, mas tá valendo.

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Porta malas

Emmett pov

Já estávamos na estrada a mais de cinco horas, quando um barulho no porta malas chamou a atenção de todos. Putz, eu havia me esquecido. O Edward vai me matar.

- Por quê eu vou te matar Emmett? - ele perguntou desconfiado. Não pensa Emmett, não pensa, disse para mim mesmo.

- Pensar no.. - ele parou e começou a sentir melhor o cheiro. - BELLA. CARLISLE PARA JÁ ESSE TRAILER.

Carlisle deu uma freada tão forte que todos nó demos um tranco para frente, e o porta malas fez um barulho de algo se chocando.

Fui o primeiro a descer do trailer. Parei na frente do porta malas para impedir que fosse aberto.

- Emmett você sequestrou a Bella? - Carlisle perguntou.

- Bom não exatamente, eu fui na casa dela e bati na porta, como ninguém respondeu eu entrei. O Charlie não estava lá, então eu liguei para ele e disse que nós iriamos viajar, já que estamos de férias, e que a Alice queria muito que a Bella fosse, então ele deixou.

- Mas se ele deixou por quê raios você a amarrou, amordaçou e ainda por cima a colocou no porta malas. - disse Carlisle, que estava tentando segurar Edward, que não estava com a melhor cara do mundo.

- Bom, pois quando ela descobriu a finalidade da viagem, ela tentou ligar para vocês, como eu queria fazer uma surpresa eu não deixei. - disse tentando parecer inocente.

- ABRE ESSE PORTA MALAS AGORA. - disse o Ed.

Eu abri e sai da frente o mais rápido que eu pude. Edward tirou a Bella de dentro, desamarrou, e tirou a mordaça.

- Até que enfim, pensei que vocês nunca fossem me escutar, ou sentir o meu cheiro, ou sei lá.

- Também, com esse motor que mais parece uma britadeira. E o cheiro ia ser impossível sentir, pois se já não bastasse estar fedendo, nós tacamos tantos produtos de limpeza, que mesmo que você sangrasse não iria fazer uma mínima coceira na nossa garganta. - disse Rosalie.

- Ainda bem, porque eu acho que me machuquei. -Momento tenso. Mais a minha ursinha tinha razão, o cheiro de limpeza era tão forte, que nem percebemos o sangue.

- Novidade. - continuou Rose, e Edward deu um olhar do mal pra ela. - O quê? - disse se virando para ele.- ela se machuca até andando. Seria um milagre se ela saísse sem nenhum arranhão do porta malas.

- É melhor nós entrarmos no trailer, já está bem tarde. Eu vou cuidar do machucado da Bella, ainda bem que eu trouxe minha maleta. - disse Carlisle.

- E eu vou cuidar das suas roupas Bella, como você consegue dormir com um pijama tão sem graça. - disse a baixinha e a Bella começou a ficar vermelha igual a um pimentão.

- Alice. - repreendeu Edward.

Bom pelo menos ele já tinha se esquecido de mim. É melhor eu ficar longe do Edward até ele esquecer completamente do que eu fiz.

Entramos no trailer, Carlisle foi cuidar do machucado de Bella e Alice arranjar uma roupa para ela. E eu resolvi dirigir, realmente, essa coisa não anda muito, acho que o máximo que corre é uns 60km com muito esforço.

Depois do incidente as coisas ficaram calmas novamente. Estava muito chato dirigir. Todos estavam com tédio, sorte a da Bella, que pelo menos pode dormir. Mas pensando em outras coisas, ainda não havia resolvido que número eu iria realizar. Tinha que pensar logo. Mas o quê?

* * *

se vocês gostaram por favor comentem


	3. Chapter 3

Obrigada pelas reviews e desculpem a demora, espero que gostem.

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Racha dos trailers

Emmett pov

As horas foram se passando, estava um tédio total, todos estavam fazendo alguma coisa, o pior é que eu é que tinha quedirigir, pois nenhum deles queria trocar. Não acontecia nada de interessante nessa estrada, não havia nem ao menos umlugar para parar, ainda bem que eu havia separado alguma coisa para a Bella comer, se não o Edward iria se zangar.

A única coisa que se via entre a paisagem eram montanhas, algumas partes verdes, as vezes um deserto, e estrada,estrada, estrada e mais estrada. Não tinha nada para variar a paisagem, acho que se eu fosse humano, pelo menos poderiacomeçar a alucinar, tremendo era o calor que fazia. E além do mais dava a impressão de que esse trailer estava diminuindoa velocidade a cada quilometro que percorríamos.

De repente, eis que surge de sei lá aonde um outro trailer. Ele não era lá grande coisa, era só um pouquinho melhor que onosso.

- Um pouquinho Emmett. - disse o leitor de mentes. - nem se compara.

- Um pouquinho sim, ele só é meio tunado, a pintura nova, com pneus bons e aros brilhantes, com equipamento de somembutido, e mais sei lá o que, mais o que interessa, o importante é que agente tem a Betsy.

- Betsy?

- É o nome que eu dei ao trailer. - disse - mas voltando as minhas observações, e daí que esse outro trailer é mais bem cuidado visualmente. Aposto que ele não corre tanto quanto a minha Betsy.

- A claro que ele não corre, é que agente deve ter parado em algum lugar por um bom tempo sem ter se dado conta, para aquele outro trailer ter conseguido estar bem atrás de nós. - disse a minha Rosalie.

- Ah ursinha não vala assim da Betsy, se não ela fica magoada. Tá vendo ela tá até diminuindo a velocidade.

- Ah Emmett, nem sonhe em deixar lata velha quebrar aqui no meio do nada. - disse Rosalie.

- Não fala assim da Betsy.

Eu tentei pisar mais no acelerador mais o trailer estava começando a parar. Não a minha querida Betsy.

- Betsy não faz assim comigo. Eu sei que eles são um bando de sem coração, mais não faça isso comigo.

- Para de falar com esse trailer, tá ridículo. - disse Rosalie.

- BIBIIIIII (N/A som de buzina).

- Tá vendo até a Betsy concorda. - mais eu não tinha apertado a buzina. -BETSY, você ganhou vida, eu sabia que você falava comigo. Você é a única que me compreende...

- Emmett. - interrompeu Alice.

- Perai Alice, não se pode sair cortando os outros, não quando eu estou conversando com a Be, e..

- Emmett, será que da...

- Não Alice, a Be precisa de mim, ela buzinou para mim.

- EMMETT. - gritou a baixinha - não foi a Be.. esse trailer, foi o trailer de trás pedindo passagem. Também pudera, nós estamos a mais de 10 km/h, que emocionante. - disse ela com desanimo.

- Ah aquele exibido. Mas nem se ele implorar nós vamos abrir passagem para ele. Não é Be. - todos reviraram os olhos.

Dizendo isso me virei para frente e continuei a dirigir, sempre empatando a passagem do outro trailer, é claro.

Vinte minutos depois...

- Emmett McCarty Cullen, deixe o outro trailer passar agora. Essa buzina dele já está nos incomodando. - disse Esme em tom autoritário.

- Mas mãe. - disse fazendo a minha melhor cara de cachorrinho.

- Mas nada Emmett, deixe-o passar A-GO-RA - disse ela.

Já que não tinha mais jeito aos poucos eu fui dando passagem para o mané de trás. Conforme eu fui dando passagem o doido de trás ia acelerando e encostando o trailer dele na Betsy, com certeza deixando arranhões. Esse cara quer uma briga, ele parou do nosso lado, e começou a balançar os braços como se quisesse chamar atenção. Depois ele abaixou minimamente o vidro e disse.

- Até que enfim você saiu com essa lata velha do meu caminho. Ou esse seu projeto de trailer não corre nada, ou VOCÊS tem medo de velocidade. - disse alto o suficiente, e fez questão de enfatizar o vocês. Erro dele. Ou melhor dois erros para ele. Primeiro ele disse nós temos medo de velocidade, bem tirando a Bella, bom mas ele que pense. E segundo que a Betsy não corre, A TÁ.

- Medo de velocidade, você só pode estar brincando. - disse alto o suficiente para ele escutar.

- Ah é, então que tal um racha?

Eu estava prestes a responder, quando Esme diz.

- Emmett, deixe de ser criança e para já com isso. Nada de rachas, tá me ouvindo. - disse ela em alto e bom som.

- Mas..

- Mas nada. - disse por fim. Droga!

Estava prestes a responder quando ele fala.

- A que bonitinho, ele é o filhinho da mamãe. - no momento que ele disse isso todos os vampiros começaram a se irritar, afinal ninguém em sã consciência poderia falar qualquer coisa se quer de Esme na nossa frente. - Afinal, ela sabe que eles vão perder com essa lata velha e não quer que ele fique magoado, que bonitinho.

- Olha aqui seu, seu, eu sei que você está me escutando, eu não tenho medo que meu filho se magoe, como você disse, pois eu sei que não iria acontecer nesse caso, só não quero que ele acabe com esse seu amontoado de metal tecnológico que você chama de trailer. Betsy é mil vezes melhor tá bom. E nós aceitamos sim a corrida. - disse Esme, e todos ficaram boquiabertos perante a reação dela.

- Quê é? Vocês vão ficar ai parados, ou vão nos ajudar a ganhar essa corrida.

- Sério?! - perguntei esperançoso

- É vai logo, nós não vamos dar motivos para esse fazer seus comentários mau educados. Afinal nós somos os Cullen´s, e velocidade não é problema. - dizendo isso todos assentimos Cada um tomou um ponto estratégico no trailer, bem a tempo dele falar.

- Então tá, a linha de chegada é no próximo posto de gasolina, que fica a uns 30min daqui. Vai, no três.

Então ele começou a contar.

- Um...

Mais que lerdo. Será que ele não sabe contar mais rápido.

- ..Dois...

Antes de dizer três ele deu partida com o trailer dele e só deu para ouvir

- Esqueci de dizer. Vale tudo.

- O quê? Anda Emmett nós não podemos perder, dá partida logo nessa coisa. - disse Jasper.

- Tá mas não ofende a Be.

Eu pisei fundo no acelerador, o motor deu um ronco estilo serra elétrica e começou a correr, no mesmo instante em que pisei no acelerador ela atingiu a velocidade máxima de 60 km, mas depois de uns dez metro ela baixou e ficou oscilando entre 55km e 40km. A essa altura o outro já tinha sumido de vista.

- Mas que droga Emmett, faz alguma coisa. Anda. - disse Rosalie. - Alice o que você vê.

- Bom até agora. Agente PERDENDO. Se ninguém pensar em nada nós infelizmente vamos perder. Então PENSEM EM

ALGO. JÁ. - disse a baixinha.

Foi o minuto em que eu mais pensei em toda a minha existência. Estava tão concentrado pensando que levei um sustoquando a nanica gritou.

- ISSO BELLINHA. AHH GANHAMOS, GANHAMOS.

- Como Alice. - perguntou Carlisle.

- A Bella teve uma ideia - todos nós olhamos para Bella para ela falar, quando ela ia abrir a boca a baixinha a interrompeu.

- A Bella vai sugerir que nós também usemos de nossos meios para correr mais rápido. Afinal o grosso do outro trailerdisse que vale tudo. - disse Alice tão rápido que até para um vampiro ficaria difícil entender. E todos sacamos a grande plano da Bellinha.

- Tá, mais quem vai empurrar o trailer? - perguntei, coisa que eu não deveria ter feito, pois só vi todos os sete olhando para mim com aquele sorrisinho de "quem você acha" - mas porquê eu, se é o Ed quem corre mais.

- Bom primeiro a ideia foi sua, você quem planejou a viagem, e esse trailer é seu. - disse o leitor de mentes.

- Tá eu vou. - dizendo isso sai do trailer e fui indo para a parte de trás. Me posicionei e fiquei esperando Carlisle me dar osinal para eu poder empurrar.

- Pode ir Emmett. Mas se lembre de que ninguém pode te ver correndo tão rápido, temos de ser discretos. - quando ele terminou de dizer, eu dei o meu melhor e sai correndo em disparada, não deu nem dois minutos e eu já tinha alcançado o outro. Eu daria tudo para ver a cara do mané quando nós aparecemos bem atrás dele tipo aquele filme que o caminhão fica perseguindo o carro e que sempre aparece assim do nada. Aposto que se fosse de noite o cara ia ter um enfarte.

Bom logo após que chegamos atrás dele eu tive que ir para o lado do trailer e diminuir a velocidade para cerca de que parecia uns 160km/h 175 km/h (N/A não entendo muito da velocidade que um trailer pode atingir, mas a Betsy com a ajuda do Emmett vai até uns 180km/h ), pouco a pouco nós fomos ultrapassando o cara e em poucos minutos já estávamos no posto. Pelo posto ser coberto nós saímos do trailer para abastecer e comprar algo para a Bella na loja de conveniência, e é claro ver a cara de perdedor do outro. Não demorou muito e o trailer azul passou direto pela estrada sem parar, ele começou a buzinar, baixou um pouco o vidro e... E mostrou o dedo do meio?!! mais que, alem de perder é um mau perdedor, mas se ele aparecer de novo na minha frente eu, eu não respondo por mim.

- Emmett deixa esse cara de lado, afinal, nós já ganhamos mesmo. - disse Edward.

- Tá bom, eu sempre faço tudo o que vocês querem mesmo. - disse derrotado.

* * *

espero que tenham gostado

eu vou tentar postar com mais frequência

Não deixem de comentar

beijos, e até o próximo cap


	4. Chapter 4

Desculpem mesmo pela demora, é que eu estava sem idéias para escrever.

* * *

Capítulo 4 - O Mané do outro trailer era o.?

Emmett pov

Aproveitando que já estávamos no posto resolvemos comprar algumas coisas na loja se conveniência, apesar de não ter quase nada deu para comprar a última garrafa de água para Bella, que, diga-se de passagem, nos saiu bem cara, pois por ser justamente a última a velha do caixa não queria vender.

Mas depois desse pequeno problema resolvido caímos na estrada novamente. E quem teve de continuar a dirigir foi, adivinha. Isso mesmo. EU. Mas que droga. A menos que eu...

- Nem pense nisso. Nem humano você é para dizer que está passando mal. - disse o nariz torto do Edward. Droga. O único problema de ser um vampiro, é que eu não posso usar nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada para parar de dirigir.

Pena que não havia dado tempo de colocar um som na Be queria tanto escutar Barney, que estava até começando a escutar a música na minha cabeça. "Amo você, você me ama, somos uma família feliz, com um forte abraço e um grande beijo..."

- Ah Emmett Barney não ta, minha mente não merece isso. - disse o Ed.

- Isso não é justo, nem na minha mente eu posso escutar o Barney, você é tão sem infância viu Ed. - disse fazendo bico.

- Infância eu tive, mas naquela época nem os criadores do Barney eram vivos. Aposto que nem na sua.

- E daí, é que eu gosto de manter a criança que existe dentro de mim viva.

- Viva até demais.

- Meninos parem de discutir, ta bom, nós estamos quase chegando. E por favor, Emmett, pare de pensar tanto no Barney, da última vez você ficou tão aficionado nele que pensou que era o

próprio, mas sem a roupa roxa.

- Ta mãe.

É difícil parar de pensar em alguma coisa quando te proíbem, parece que fica mais legal. "Amo

você, você me ama, somos um..."

- Emmett para. - disse o Edward irritado.

- To tentando. É que agora que eu não posso mesmo pensar no Barney fica tudo mais legal. - disse me explicando.

- Ta então tenta pensar em outra coisa. - concluiu o Ed com um sorriso encorajador.

Pensar em outra coisa. Pensar em outra coisa, no que. Ta. Ah já sei. "Tinky Winky, Dipsy,

Laa-Laa, Po. Teletubbies, Teletubbies".."

- Ah não Emmett. Teletubbies é o fundo do posso. Eu prefiro mil vezes o Barney do que você achar que é um teletubbies, ou pior os quatro.

- Ta bom, então eu posso ser o Barney, e me pintar de roxo, e cantar, e, e... - nessa hora fui

interrompido pela baixinha.

- Emmett, por que você não pensa no número que você vai apresentar no show de talentos. - é até que a baixinha estava certa, ainda não havia pensado nisso.

Pensei um pouco, e as idéias foram se formando na minha mente. Por que não homenagear o meu personagem favorito.

- Já sei. Eu vou imitar o Barney, e ai sim eu vou poder me pintar de roxo, e cantar as músicas

dele, e, e, mas quem vai se apresentar junto comigo, o Barney sempre tem muitos amigos, e., o que vocês acham?

Antes que qualquer um pudesse se manifestar a baixinha teve uma visão.

- Sinto muito Emmett, mas como Barney você não chega nem a subir no palco.

- Mas se não for o Barney, então o que é que eu vou fazer?

Passado centenas de horas pensando e pensando, não cheguei à conclusão nenhuma, acho que seria uma coisa a ser resolvida na hora, mas isso ficaria para depois, já que finalmente começamos a avistar a placa de boas vindas a Nevada.

Após muito rodar pela cidade, achamos um hotel com um estacionamento coberto, não era muito grande, mas com o sol que fazia não teríamos outra escolha.

Eis que surge a grande surpresa, o Mané do trailer do racha também deveria estar nesse hotel, mas se eu achar ele ue vou, vou, não sei o que vou fazer. Ainda. Mais até achá-lo penso em algo. Estávamos prestes a entrar no hotel, quando uma voz irritante e conhecida chamou pelo Carlisle.

- Carlisle, velho amigo, mas que coincidência maravilhosa. - todos nós nos viramos e vimos um

doido meio hippie, com roupas coloridas, um óculos de sol grande e uma facha na cabeça. Eu acho que já o vi antes.

Pela cara que todos nós estávamos fazendo, ninguém sabia quem era a figura. Até ele começar a chegar mais perto e começar a falar de novo.

- Carlisle, velho amigo, mas quanto tempo.

- Aro! - Carlisle disse mais perguntando do que o cumprimentando.

- É não é genial essas roupas que os humanos usam, eu achei algumas peças em umas malas de roupas de uns turistas que forma, bem "visitar" o nosso lar. Até que não são ruins.

- E de que década eram essas malas, alias em qualquer década isso deveria ser cafona - disse a

baixinha mais para si mesma do que para o Aro ouvir.

- O que disse querida? - perguntou Aro

- Nada, só como era uma coincidência estarmos no mesmo lugar, sabe em Nevada.

- Mas está aqui sozinho Aro? - perguntou Esme.

- É, digamos que os outros não apreciem o entretenimento que os humanos podem proporcionar quando falamos de show de talentos. Ah mas é uma coincidência maravilhosa, me diga amigo Carlisle está de férias com a família? E Vejo que toda a família está aqui. - ele disse olhando para Bella que estava atrás de Edward. - e ela ainda é humana. Mal espero pelo casamento. (N/A na fanfic o Aro já sabia da Bella, e que ela seria transformada)

- Não estamos bem de férias, é só que meu filho Emmett, nos "convenceu" a vir para ca, para ele participar de um concurso de talento. - nessa hora dei o meu melhor sorriso colgate.

- Mas que coincidência maior ainda. Eu também resolvi participar desse concurso. Afinal nesses últimos tempos nada de interessante acontece em Volterra. É tedioso ficar lá. Então eu peguei um avião, vim até Washington e depois resolvi comprar um trailer. - ele parou e apontou para o trailer.. não acredito era ele o Mané do outro trailer - e dirigir todo o trajeto até que aqui, a vigem até que foi tranqüila se não fosse por uma lata velha que ficava empatando o meu caminho.

- Não fala assim da Betsy. - disse fechando as minhas mãos em punhos.

- Calma Emmett. - senti Jasper tocar o meu ombro e me senti mais calmo.

- Então eram vocês, naquela lat.. digo trailer. - ele parou um pouco e murmurou algo com "Agora de que década era o trailer? ", mais eu deixei passar.

* * *

e ai gostaram

mereço reviews

bjos


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - Truques de mágica

Emmett pov

Após muito tentar nós felizmente nos livramos da " agradável " companhia de Aro. Parece que o cara não se tocava. Mas não era hora para pensar nisso, e sim no meu número. Bom, já que eu não vou poder imitar o Barney, então... , dança e canto eu acho melhor não, além de muito clichê, eu não quero humilhar os outros concorrentes com os meus encantos, se não fica muito fácil. Mas e mágica, afinal eu sempre quis ser mágico, é claro que só depois de ser o Barney, um cantor, um ator, um modelo, a Hanna Montana, um cientista, um babá, bombeiro, policial, médico, e... ai sim eu quis ser mágico.

É seria definitivamente mágica, agora só faltava fazer a minha inscrição. Resolvi ir para a fila

que estava até que vazia, e eis que para a minha infelicidade, adivinha quem entra bem atrás de mim na fila. Isso mesmo a nossa realeza Aro. Será que se eu fingir que não o vi ele não puxa um papo e fica só na dele. É vou tentar talvez funcione. Então fiz a minha melhor cara de distraído e comecei a cantarolar a música do Barney, sabe, ela sempre me acalma.

Estava começando a cantarolar a música novamente, quando escuto alguém cantando também, a voz que por um acaso era conhecida veio atrás de mim. Fui me virando lentamente, e para a minha surpresa, ou não, pois o único atrás de mim era o Aro!

- Você também gosta de Barney? - perguntei.

- Mas é claro, meu caro amigo. - não podia acreditar, o Aro gostar de Barney, finalmente alguém que compartilhava do mesmo gosto que o meu. Os outros não iriam nem acreditar nisso.

- Finalmente, encontrei mais alguém que gostasse dele, e não fosse uma criança humana. - falei dando o meu melhor sorriso com covinhas.

- Eu também meu caro, digamos que Marcus, Caius e toda a guarda não compartilhem dos mesmos gostos que eu, uma pena. Mas me diga, mudando um pouco de assunto, meu caro, Qual vai ser o seu número? - perguntou Aro.

- Bom eu resolvi fazer um grande número de mágica, sabe, coelhinho da cartola, bom se bem que é melhor eu não mexer com animais, sabe faz tempo que eu não caço. Mas acho que talvez o famoso número de serrar a pessoa no meio. Mas e você? - disse já imaginando quem poderia ser a minha vítim.., digo assistente.

- Que esplêndido, adoro mágica, mais eu estava pensando em imitar o Barney, sabe adoro aquele dinossauro roxo. - disse ele com um brilho no olhar, acho que estou começando a gostar desse cara.

- Barney, é? - disse me lembrando da visão da Alice.

- Sim, por que, não acha genial.

- Acho, eu também ia imitar o Barney, mais é que a nanica teve uma visão e disse que eu ia

acabar perdendo. - disse, e Aro pareceu pensativo.

- Interessante, então eu acho melhor mudar o meu número também, é uma pena já tinha até as criancinhas, uma pena mesmo. - disse ele parecendo um pouco triste. - Bom mais então eu tenho que pensar em algo rápido, já está quase chegando a minha vez de preencher a ficha.

Enquanto o Aro pensava sobre o seu número, eu me virei e também fui pensar com os meus botões, bom ele é chato. Mas ele gosta de Barney, por isso eu acho que merece uma chance de se juntar ao grande Emmett o maior mágico de, bom.., acho que só o maior e mais bonito mágico de todos os tempos está bom.

- Aro, tive uma idéia para o seu número. - disse e ele ficou todo feliz com um brilho estranho

no olhar.

- Que bom, e o que se trata?

- Bom eu pensei aqui com os meus botões, você precisa de um número, certo? - ele assentiu - e eu preciso de um, com dizer, assistente para o meu número, com eu sei que ninguém da minha família vai querer ajudar, ninguém melhor do que você.

Ele parou e ficou pensando por um breve segundo, levantou o seu rosto, deu me um grande sorriso mostrando as suas presas, e disse:

- Mas é claro que eu aceito meu caro, tenho certeza de que vamos ser um marco para esse show de talentos. Algo inesquecível.

Após termos feito a inscrição, nós fomos arrumar todo o material que iríamos precisar para o nosso grande espetáculo. Me deu um pouco de trabalho para convencer o Aro a ser meu assistente.

Mas ai eu disse que ele poderia usar alguns efeitos especiais que ele disse que sabia, e também poderia assustar os humanos em algumas partes do show. Estava tão concentrado nisso que nem vi ninguém da minha família, eu tenho certeza que eles vão se surpreender dessa vez.

Depois de quase um dia e meio correndo atrás de tudo, nós finalmente estávamos prontos para a nossa grande apresentação que seria logo à tarde.

A nossa vez estava quase chegando, faltava só o menino vestido de Barney terminar a apresentação dele. Droga, se ue fosse o Barney teria sido bem melhor o meu número do que o dele, é tudo culpa da baixinha. E falando na baixinha, eis que a criatura aparece correndo em velocidade humana com uma cara de preocupada até agente, mais dessa vez eu não ia escutar nada.

- Emmett, você não pode fazer o número do corpo serrado ao meio, por..

- Alice, para, eu não vou mais ouvir a sua opinião. Era para eu ser o Barney, você viu como todo

mundo aplaudiu aquele menino? - ela me olhou com olhar de descrença.

- Mas é claro que todos aplaudiram. - disse como se fosse obvio - O menino só tinha cinco anos.

Mas voltando ao que eu estava tentando falar, você não pode fazer aquele número.

- Tarde demais nós só tivemos tempo de preparar ele e alguns truques de desaparecimento. E além do mais já é a nossa vez.

- Mas cadê o Aro?

- Ah ele já esta dentro da caixa, nós já demos um jeito para parti-lo no meio, não se preocupe,

olhe para ele ali. - disse e apontei para caixa, ele estava feliz, até acenando.

- Emmett...

A baixinha ia começar a falar de novo mas eu me virei de costas e fui andando até o palco.

- E agora fiquem com o Emmett o maior mágico de todos os tempos. - era a minha deixa para entrar no palco.

Como eu queria causar um grande impacto, iria aparecer no palco assim do nada, mas como eu não fazia a mínima idéia de com fazer resolvi, colocar bastante fumaça, e vir correndo na velocidade de vampiro e parar no meio do palco, afinal, só a minha família que iria me ver correndo mesmo.

Fiquei esperando o momento certo para aparecer, quando a música começou a tocar sai correndo com tudo, apesar de ser vampiro e ter uma visão boa, eu acho que exagerei na fumaça, ela estava me atrapalhando, tanto que na hora que eu ia parar de correr, acabei tropeçando em um cabo, fui arremessado para o outro lado do palco, e acabei destruindo umas mesas que estavam lá.Como ninguém poderia me ver eu sai bem rápido de lá e parei no meio do palco, meio sujo da comida que estava na mesa. Ninguém entendeu nada, só a minha família é que se segurava para não rir da minha cara, até a Bella, que provavelmente não viu nada estava rindo.

Deixei esse pequeno acidente de lado e me concentrei na minha apresentação.

- Senhoras e senhores, eu sou Emmett, o maior e mais bonito mágico de todos os tempos, espero que apreciem o show, e não tentem fazer isso em casa, é altamente perigoso. - nessa hora a baixinha me deu um olhar de advertência. Eu sei que não vai acontecer nada de ruim. Afinal o que poderia dar errado.

- Quero uma salva de palmas para o meu assistente Aro que se encontra dento dessa caixa para ser serrado ao meio. - disse enquanto empurrava a caixa e Aro acenava para todos.

- Ah grande coisa, um número de serrar ao meio, isso todos já sabem como se faz. - ouvi alguém falar lá do fundo da platéia.

- Ai é que você se engana meu jovem. - olhei para o mané de boné que tinha falado - esse número é diferente, ao invés de usar uma serra, eu vou usar uma guilhotina, que será posicionada no meio da caixa, e logo após eu vou abrir a caixa para lhes mostrar o corpo dividido ao meio. - então dei o meu melhor sorriso intimidador, e pude ver pelo canto de olho olhares de reprovação da

minha família.

Estava tudo pronto, só estava fazendo aquilo de dar uma enrolada, enquanto posicionava a

guilhotina no lugar certo, eu já tinha dado um jeito de desmembrar o Aro em dois, pois se não a

guilhotina ia acabar quebrando, ele reclamou bastante, mas dai eu disse que ele poderia fazer o que quisesse para o número, então ele colocou várias tochas no palco, decorou o cenário e disse que tinha separado algo especial para desaparecer do número, eu não sabia o que era, mas só espero que ele não estragasse o meu número.

Era a hora, estava pronto.

- Agora eu vou acionar a guilhotina, que ira partir esse corpo ao meio.

Foi ai que eu soltei a corda que segurava a lâmina, e no momento em que a lamina passou pela

caixa, os dois lados se separaram, indo para cada extremidade do palco, e o Aro deu um grito tão alto que quase estourou tudo o que era de vidro. Se ele queria assustar todo mundo, acho que deu certo, as pessoas da platéia também começaram a gritar, elas se levantaram e começaram a correr para a saída de emergência, a minha família estava com cara de espanto, mas o que?

Quando olho para trás parte do palco estava pegando fogo. Droga, deveria ter sido por causa das tochas que o Aro inventou de por. E falando em Aro, cadê ele, ué ele estava aqui agora dentro as caixas. DROGA. AS CAIXAS TAMBÉM ESTAVAM PEGANDO FOGO. Achei melhor sair logo dali junto com os outros. Quando estávamos quase na porta de emergência um representante do concurso me barrou e começou a gritar com agente.

- VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE PAGAR POR ISSO, MILHÕES E MILHÕES GASTOS COM ESTRUTURA , PROMOÇÃO, COMERCIAIS, FUNCIONÁRIOS E INDENIZAÇÕES , É O MAIOR PREJUIZO QUE JÁ TIVE, VOCÊS VÃO ARCAR COM TUDO.

Depois de muita conversa e milhões negociados, nós fomos gentilmente colocados para fora do concurso e de Carson City.(N/A tinha esquecido de escrever em que cidade eles estavam)

- É melhor vocês nunca mais ousarem participar de um concurso de talentos em toda a face da terra por pelo manos a sua centésima geração, e também não colocarem mais os pés aqui em Carson City.

Caminhamos em silêncio até a Betsy, na verdade eu achei melhor me manter em silêncio, por pelo menos algum tempo, pelo menos até as coisas se acalmarem, afinal eu tinha seis vampiros e uma humana brava comigo.

- E o Aro "morreu" , e tudo por culpa do Emmett. Não quero nem ver quando os Volturis descobrirem. E além de passar por essa humilhação ainda temos que voltar com essa lata velha. - disse a minha ursinha.

- Não fala assim da B.. - eu ia dizer.

- Nem ouse dizer um piu, por pelo menos o resto do mês ouviu. - continuou ela. - Carlisle, será que não temos dinheiro para as passagens de avião.

- Sinto muito Rosalie, não pelo menos com os cartões que havíamos trazido, nós tivemos que pagar quase tudo a vista, e os outros cartões ficaram em Forks. - ela se virou para Alice com uma pitada de esperança - Alice, e os seus cartões reserva.

- Eu não tive tempo de pegar, nós saímos tão rápido de casa, que não deu, sinto muito.

- E agora eu não quero voltar nessa lata velha, é demais depois do que passamos.

- Sinto muito ursinha, mas eu tive uma idéia. - eu disse.

- Chega de idéias suas Emmett. - disse a Esme em tom de repreensão.

- Mas dessa vez vai dar certo. Que tal nó irmos para Vegas, nem é tão longe daqui, e podemos ganhar dinheiro suficiente para as passagens.

Quando eu terminei de falar eles se entreolharam, como se tivessem conversando em silêncio.

- Ta bom, já que não temos escolha. Mas temos umas condições. - disse Carlisle.


	6. Chapter 6

eu sei que disse que iria continuar a postar sem demora, mas é que eu não consegui mesmo. sorry.

mas ai vai mas um cap.

* * *

Capítulo 6 - Las Vegas

Emmett pov

Após ouvir as trocentas mil condições, dentre elas, não usar fantasias, não fazer piadas sobre a família, não fazer com que sejamos expulsos do cassino e principalmente não envergonhar a família, nós nos dirigimos até Las Vegas.

Ficou combinado que quando conseguíssemos o dinheiro suficiente para as passagens nós pararíamos de jogar e iríamos direto para o aeroporto, ordens restritas de Carlisle, pois ele sabe como adoramos

jogar, e que se ganhássemos todos os jogos que tentássemos as pessoas iriam começar a pensar que estávamos roubando. Apesar de todos concordarem, nunca se sabe se todos os vampiros iriam mesmo cumprir, pois toda a família é chegada a um bom jogo de azar.

Estava concentrado pensando em qual jogo eu iria me aventurar primeiro quando a baixinha se pronunciou.

- Sabe, acho melhor nós usarmos alguma coisa para ninguém conseguir nos reconhecer, tipo chapéus, ou perucas, coisas do tipo.

- Por que Alice, você viu alguma coisa? - perguntou Carlisle preocupado.

- Não, mas é só por precaução. Ainda bem que eu trouxe alguns adereços nas minhas malas.

Então lá fomos nós nos disfarçar, depois de quase parecer que fizemos plástica, de tanto que a baixinha caprichou nos disfarces, finalmente entramos no cassino mais luxuoso, segundo o guia que eu havia comprado.

Resolvemos nos espalhar pelo cassino, cada um iria para um tipo de jogo juntos com os seus pares. Eu e a minha ursinha iríamos jogar poker. Nós já tínhamos até uma estratégia bolada, não que precisássemos, mas sabe com é, a minha ursinha adora chamar a atenção.

Escolhemos uma mesa onde só haviam homens que estavam fazendo apostas altíssimas. Cheguei e me sentei em um dos banquinhos, tendo a minha ursinha de pé atrás de mim, justamente para desviar a atenção do jogo dos nossos adversários. (N/A. como não entendo muito sobre poker, diga-se NADA, não vou entrar em termos técnicos de jogadas e tal, mas pra quem quiser entender alguma coisa, deixei o link do site em que eu peguei algumas informações . link seguro)

Na primeira rodada as quantias em aposta até me surpreenderam, era muito dinheiro, só para impressionar a minha mulher, que estava só sorrisos. Como eu não quis ficar para traz peguei todas as fichas que tinha e botei na mesa, na hora a minha ursinha me deu um baita de um cutucão.

- Emmett o que você tá fazendo, não aposta todas as fichas agora. - ela disse batendo os seus sapatos no chão.

- Calma eu sei o que eu to fazendo, confia em mim.

- Confiar, depois de toda essa viagem. Mas se você perder tudo agora eu nem sei o que faço com você.

- Calma, eu nem jogo tão mal.

- Emmett, qualquer um joga melhor do que você, também do jeito que você da bandeira, com essa cara de HÁ GANHEI O JOGO.

- Eu não consigo evitar, e o que você quer que eu faça.

- Poker face

- Poker face?

- é poker face, agora cala a boca e presta atenção que o jogo vai começar.

Depois eu é que sou o. deixa pra lá.

Como é mesmo que se joga poker?

Momento tenso todos me olhando esperando a minha jogada, e como a Rose me diz poker face, fazer o que, ela deve ter razão, eu só preciso esperar a hora certa, já tenho uma quadra, é uma jogada boa, e pela cara dos outros, eu com certeza já levei essa.

E como a ursinha disse Poker face, então é poker face neles.

Todos estavam me olhando, esperando eu virar as minhas cartas, então eu comecei.

(N/A. eu vou descrever os movimentos que o Emmett vai fazer, mas esse link é de um vídeo para poder ilustrar melhor os gestos que o Emmett faria. imaginem ele como os que cantam .com/watch?v=L94jnSFSESc link seguro)

(Mum mum mum mah)

(Mum mum mum mah)

Senti a minha ursinha ficar tensa atrás de mim.

(Mum mum mum mah)

(Mum mum mum mah)

(Mum mum mum mah)

Agora era o melhor momento, sempre sonhei em ser a Lady Gaga.

Levantei da maneira mais sexy possível, ainda segurando as minhas cartas, e num movimento rápido peguei a cadeira e virei a parte do encosto para frente e me sentei de novo, e colocando as cartas bem na frente do meu rosto e comecei.

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas plays

Eu quero enganá-los como se faz no Texas

Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it!)

dobrá-los, deixarem me bater, vamos lá querido, fique comigo (Eu amo isso!)

Lovegame intuitions play the cards with spades to start

Sorte e intuição jogue as cartas de espadas para começar

And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

E quando ficar encurralado, eu conquisto o coração dele

Todos me olhavam sem entender nada, as outras mesas ao nosso redor já paravam para prestar atenção em mim e a minha ursinha se pudesse acho que estaria roxa de raiva, será que ela queria cantar? bom deixa pra lá. Nesse momento subi na mesa para fazer a minha maravilhosa coreografia sempre com minhas cartas em mãos.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Eu vou deixá-lo excitado, mostrar o que eu tenho

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got...

Eu vou deixá-lo excitado, mostrar o que eu tenho

Do nada umas bibas de colete dourado aparecem atrás de mim e uma delas me interrompe cantando também.

Can't read my,

Não consegue ler minha,

Can't read my,

Não consegue ler minha,

No he can't read my poker face

Ele não consegue ler minha cara de blefe

(She has got me like nobody)

(Ela não ama ninguém)

Can't read my,

Não consegue ler minha,

Can't read my,

Não consegue ler minha,

No he can't read my poker face

Ele não consegue ler minha cara de blefe

(She has got me like nobody)

(Ela não ama ninguém)

Como esse era O MEU número eu dei uma delicada bundada na biba que me fuzilou com o olhar, mas entendeu o recado e foi dançar junto das outras.

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

C-c-c-cara de blefe, c-c-cara de blefe

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

C-c-c-cara de blefe, c-c-cara de blefe

(mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be

Eu quero sair com ele, seremos um casal durão

A little gambling, a little, is fun when you're with me (I love it!)

Um joguinho é divertido quando você está comigo (eu amo isso!)

Russian roulette is not the same without a gun

Roleta Russa não é a mesma coisa sem uma arma

And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun (fun!)

E querido, amor sem dor não é divertido (divertido!)

Eu tive uma leve impressão de estar encrencado após receber um olhar mortal de todos os outros da família, mas eu sei que eles iam ficar felizes depois que eu ganhasse todo aquele dinheiro.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Eu vou deixá-lo excitado, mostrar o que eu tenho

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Eu vou deixá-lo excitado, mostrar o que eu tenho

E novamente meu numero perfeito foi interrompido pela biba que começou a cantar.

Can't read my,

Não consegue ler minha,

Can't read my,

Não consegue ler minha,

No he can't read my poker face

Ele não consegue ler minha cara de blefe

(She has got me like nobody)

(Ela não ama ninguém)

Can't read my,

Não consegue ler minha,

Can't read my,

Não consegue ler minha,

No he can't read my poker face

Ele não consegue ler minha cara de blefe

(She has got me like nobody)

(Ela não ama ninguém)

Dessa vez tive de ser menos delicado e lhe fuzilei com o olhar. Ela fez um baita de um bico feito Alice e foi saltitando para trás do grupinho.

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

C-c-c-cara de blefe, c-c-cara de blefe

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

C-c-c-cara de blefe, c-c-cara de blefe

(mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you

Eu não vou te dizer que eu te amo

Kiss or hug you

Beijar ou te abraçar

'Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin

Porque eu estou blefando com as minhas fantasias

I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Eu não estou mentindo, eu estou apenas atirando com minha pistola de amor

Just like a chick in the casino

Como uma garota no cassino

Take your bank before I pay you out

Pegue seu lugar antes que eu gaste suas fichas

I promise this, promise this

Eu prometo, eu prometo

Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Olhe sua mão porque eu sou maravilhosa

Can't read my,

Não consegue ler minha,

Can't read my,

Não consegue ler minha,

No he can't read my poker face

Ele não consegue ler minha cara de blefe

(She has got me like nobody)

(Ela não ama ninguém)

Can't read my,

Não consegue ler minha,

Can't read my,

Não consegue ler minha,

No he can't read my poker face

Ele não consegue ler minha cara de blefe

(She has got me like nobody)

(Ela não ama ninguém)

Estão me preparei para o meu gran finale.

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

C-c-c-cara de blefe, c-c-cara de blefe

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

C-c-c-cara de blefe, c-c-cara de blefe

(mum mum mum mah)

E finalmente virei as minhas cartas.

- HÁ, GANHEI. Quadra, baby. Four of a Kind, baby. - Acho que todos ficaram tão chocados que nem se importaram quando eu desci da mesa e comecei a pegar todas as minhas fichas, até que um dos caras da mesa me parou.

- Perai, o que você pensa que está fazendo, eu ainda nem mostrei as minhas cartas.

- Até parece que é maior que a minha quadra, eu vi a sua cara de zé mané, quando você recebeu as suas cartas.

- Cara de zé mané é como a sua vai ficar. - e ele começou.

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

C-c-c-cara de blefe, c-c-cara de blefe

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

C-c-c-cara de blefe, c-c-cara de blefe

(mum mum mum mah)

- Royal flush, baby. - disse e tirou as fichas da minha mão.

- O QUÊ, NÂO PODE SER.

Enquanto eu me lamentava senti sete pessoas se aproximando de mim.

- Emmett, que parte de não chamar atenção você não entendeu. – disse Carlisle.

- Mas a minha ursinha que disse para eu cantar Poker face. – me defendi.

- EU NÃO DISSE PARA VOCÊ CANTAR POKER FACE, ERA PARA VOCÊ FAZER A POKER FACE, OU CARA DE BLEFE, OU DE PAISAGEM. E AGORA VOCÊ TAMBÉM PERDEU TODAS AS NOSSAS FICHAS. SEU IDIOTA – disse a rose.

- Tá bom, vamos parar de discutir. Nem tudo está perdido, afinal as as nossas fichas ficaram com a Rose. - disse o cabelo de miojo. Agora sim estou ferrado.

- É mesmo ficaram comigo, me deixa pegar, estão na minha bolsa. - ela revirou e revirou a pequena bolsa dourada. Achei que para a minha existência dar no pé antes que descobrissem que fui eu.

- EMMETT, NEM PENSE EM DAR UM PASSO, VOCÊ PEGOU AS FICHAS DA MINHA BOLSA E APOSTOU TUDO NAQUELA PARTIDA DE POKER. E AGORA VOCÊ TAMBÉM PERDEU TODAS AS NOSSAS FICHAS. SEU IDIOTA. o QUE NÓS VAMOS FAZER AGORA QUE NÃO SOBROU NENHUMA MÍSERA FICHA.


	7. Chapter 7

capítulo curto eu sei mais está bem legal

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Problemas com as leis

Emmett pov

- EMMETT, NEM PENSE EM DAR UM PASSO, VOCÊ PEGOU AS FICHAS DA MINHA BOLSA E APOSTOU TUDO NAQUELA PARTIDA DE POKER. E AGORA VOCÊ TAMBÉM PERDEU TODAS AS NOSSAS FICHAS. SEU IDIOTA. O QUE NÓS VAMOS FAZER AGORA QUE NÃO SOBROU NENHUMA MÍSERA FICHA.

- Por que você é tão pessimista a meu respeito. Assim eu fico até ofendido.

- Então quer dizer que nós ainda temos fichas? - perguntou Carlisle.

- Mas é claro que temos. - quando disse isso todos respiraram um pouco aliviados. - Bom, mas não são exatamente fichas.. é - eles já faziam aquelas caras de ANDA DIZ LOGO - é, na verdade, é uma moeda. -

disse e peguei, dando o meu melhor sorriso colgate, a única ficha que tinha no bolso. Ela valia um dólar.

- Emmett, é melhor você me dar essa moeda antes que você perca. - disse a minha ursinha, estendendo a mão.

- Mas Rose, essa moeda eu guardei para jogar no caça-níquel - disse e apertei a ficha na minha mão.

- Emmett, nos de logo a moeda, antes que chamemos mais a atenção. - disse Carlisle estendendo a mão. - e além do mais, você sabe como é difícil ganhar nessas máquinas de caça-níquel.

Todos estavam me olhando atentos esperando eu colocar a moeda na mão de Carlisle. Eu fui aproximando a minha mão com a moeda na mão dele, mas a vontade e aquela cosei rinha falaram mais alto, e num movimento rápido eu coloquei-a na máquina de caça-níquel e puxei a alavanca.

Foi tenso, todos me olhando como se quisessem me matar, mas eu sabia que alguma coisa eu teria que ganhar, nem que fossem apenas algumas moedas. A roleta estava parando aos poucos, a atenção de todos foi desviada para ela. Um limão. Dois limões. Três limões. Quatro limões. E o último.. Uma maçã. NÃO.

- NÃO, MAIS QUE PORCARIA DE MÁQUINA, DEVOLVE A MINHA moeda. DEVOLVE. - eu disse e comecei a dar "leves soquinhos" na máquina.

Todos me lançaram um sinal de alerta, para eu parar, mas a raiva falou mais alto e eu aumentei a força dos "soquinhos". Eles tentaram me tirar dali, já se podia ver alguns seguranças vindo em nossa direção.

Edward e Jasper me seguravam, cada um de um lado, mas antes que me tirassem de lá eu dei o meu último golpe na máquina, agora usando grande parte da minha força, que fez a máquina partir em dois, e todas as outras máquinas que estavam encostadas caíssem também como um grande dominó, acho que foram quase cinqüenta máquinas,que formaram quase um mar de moedas caindo aos meus pés. Não perdi a oportunidade, e comecei a procurar a minha moedinha querida.

- Por que vocês ainda estão parados? Anda me ajudem a procurar a minha moeda, antes que os seguranças cheguem.- nenhum deles se mexeu. - Mas será que eu vou ter que fazer tudo sozinho. - me agachei e

comecei a procurá-la.

- EMMETT LARGA ESSAS MOEDAS E VAMOS LOGO EMBORA DAQUI. - disse a Rose, mais parou ao perceber que a baixinha teve uma visão.

- Assim não vai dar mais tempo, eles estão chegando e vão nos levar. - disse a baixinha.

- Nossa baixinha, ninguém precisa prever o futuro para saber o óbvio. - disse, fazendo a nanica me olhar.

- Seu idiota, isso todo mundo sabe, mas não é deles que eu estou falando e sim dos Volturi. - disse e todos arregalaram os olhos, será que eles já sabem que eu mate.., NÂO do acidente que aconteceu com o

Aro.

Enquanto eles ficavam com cara de taxo, eu fui o primeiro a me levantar e sair correndo dali (com a minha moeda na mão), na velocidade humana é claro, afinal não queria dar mais um motivo aos Volturi.

Todos fizeram o mesmo, apesar dos protesto de Carlisle para que nos explicássemos primeiro com os seguranças do cassino, que gritavam para impedir que saíssemos.

- PAREM ESSES DESTRUIDORES.

* * *

Estamos na reta final


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 - Pé na tábua part. 1

Emmett pov

Enquanto eles ficavam com cara de taxo, eu fui o primeiro a me levantar e sair correndo dali (com a minha moeda na mão), na velocidade humana é claro, afinal não queria dar mais um motivo aos Volturi.

Todos fizeram o mesmo, apesar dos protestos de Carlisle para que nos explicássemos primeiro com os seguranças do cassino, que gritavam para impedir que saíssemos.

- PAREM ESSES DESTRUIDORES.

Todos os seguranças do cassino estavam falando entre si pelos rádios comunicadores. Eles estavam querendo nos cercar. Estávamos quase perto da saída, quando os seguranças que estavam do lado de fora

começaram a vir na nossa direção.

- É melhor nos separarmos. - disse a baixinha. - Bella, Esme e Carlisle vão com o Edward, ele vai saber como sair. E Jasper, Rose e Emmett vem comigo. Nos encontramos perto do trailer.

Dito isso nos dividimos e fomos cada grupo para um lado. O leitor de mentes foi pelo lado do bar, onde tinha uma espécie de salinha que dava para os fundos, que ficava mais perto da Betsy. E nós fomos pelos

banheiros.

- Nós temos que ser rápidos, pois os Volturi estão quase chegando.

- E nós vamos sair por onde nanica. - perguntei não vendo porta nenhuma.

- Pela janela né, dã. - disse mostrando a língua e apontando para uma janela bem alta.

- Nós vamos ter que arrancá-la. Jass é melhor você fazer isso, senão é bem capaz do Emmett derrubar a parede. - disse Alice.

- Tudo bem, então me dem licença. Emmett da para sair da frente. - disse o emo se preparando.

- De jeito nenhum, eu mesmo faço isso.

- NÂO - todos disseram ao mesmo tempo, mas eu me adiantei.

- Ah ta, até parece que eu não sei arrancar uma janelinha. Olhem e aprendam. - usei de toda a minha delicadeza, e dei um leve puxãozinho, mas junto com a janela saiu um pouco da parede - É eu acho que

usei um pouquinho mais de força, mas pelo menos a parede não caiu, olha, só saiu um pouquinho com a janela, tipo pouca coisa mesmo.

- Pouca coisa, olha só o tamanho do buraco, mas agora não importa, nó temos que sair logo daqui. - disse a baixinha.

Então saímos o mais rápido que pudemos, e em menos de quatro minutos já estávamos do lado da Be vendo os outros chegarem.

Por um milagre (diga-se leitor de mentes, baixinha vidente e PRINCIPALMENTE EU) nós conseguimos sair do cassino sem nos encontrarmos com os seguranças. Não que eles não tivessem nos visto sair, mas é por que eles eram uns bananas mesmo.

- Alice nós ainda temos tempo? - perguntou Carlisle.

- Teríamos se tivéssemos um carro.

- Mas nós temos. - disse apontando para Betsy.

- Eu disse um carro, ou melhor, qualquer meio de transporte que corra mais que 60 km/h.

- Será que da para parar de discutir e entrar logo nesse trailer, pelo menos para os seguranças não nos alcançar. - disse Esme.

Todos entramos, e eu rapidamente assumimos o volante.

- Anda Emmett. Pé na tabua. Pisa logo nesse acelerador, os seguranças estão quase nos alcançando. - disse Alice.

Eu olhei pelo retrovisor e vi vários seguranças atrás da gente, então fiz o que pude e pisei com tudo no acelerador, a Betsy deu um baita dum pipoco, pareciam até tiros, tanto que os seguranças se jogaram no

chão. Eu pensei agora vai que vai. Aproveitei que eles estavam jogados no chão e dei uma arrancada boa. Mas acho que a Be já estava no seu limite, pois depois que virou a segunda esquina, começou a reduzir,

reduzir, reduzir, ate quase parar, sim QUASE parar, ela e ainda andava. A minha Be, mesmo no seu limite ainda se esforçava. E esses mal agradecidos só falando mal dela.

- EMMETT, NÃO DEIXA ESSA COISA MORRER AGORA. JÁ NÃO BASTA O QUE PASSAMOS NESSA VIAGEM. PARA AINDA FICARMOS PARADOS NO MEIO DE UMA FUGA EM UMA LATA VELHA POR CAUSA DA MALDITA MOEDA QUE VOCÊ TENTOU RECUPERAR, E DO QUE VOCÊ, E SÓ VOCÊ É RESPONSÁVEL. - disse a minha ursinha.

- Ta bom ursinha. Vamos lá Be, eu sei que você já se esforçou demais, mas agüenta mais um pouco.

Com muito, mas muito esforço mesmo conseguimos ir para rodovia.

- Finalmente, a Betsy é o máximo. Não é Be. - disse olhando para trás, e prestando atenção na conversa.

- E agora, o que nós vamos fazer? - perguntou a Bella, que estava mais branca que agente, apontando para frente.

Quando nos viramos para ver o que ela estava vendo, vimos vários vampiros parados na estrada a poucos metros da gente. E estávamos chegando cada vez mais rápido.

- EMMETT, PARA LOGO ESSA COISA.


	9. Chapter 9

desculpem a demora, mas é que eu resolvi fazer algumas mudanças no final

* * *

Capítulo 9 - Pé na tábua part. 2

Emmett pov

Quando nos viramos para ver o que ela estava vendo, vimos vários vampiros parados na estrada a poucos metros da gente. E estávamos chegando cada vez mais rápido.

- EMMETT, PARA LOGO ESSA COISA.

Quanto mais eles gritavam e falavam, mais nervoso eu ficava, apesar de já estar pisando no freio a Be não parava, não que ela estivesse correndo muito, máximo 35-40 km/h, mas acho que havia quebrado de tanto eu forçar ela para parar.

- EMMETT, NÓS VAMOS BATER NELES. FAÇA ALGUMA COISA. AGORA. - disse a baixinha irritante.

Não pensei duas vezes. Pisei com tanta força no freio, que eu fiz um buraco básico no chão do trailer, e alcancei o asfalto fazendo um pequeno estrago também (N/A estilo flinstones), mas pelo menos consegui parar a Be, bem antes de se chocar com o nariz do Felix e do Demitri, que estavam à frente dos Volturi.

Mas mesmo parando a tempo eles não ficaram nada satisfeitos pelo quase atropelamento. Apesar de quem iria sofrer mais seriam a Be e a Bella, não que elas tenham saído ilesas, principalmente a Be com esse buraco no chão que.., bom, detalhes a parte, agora os problemas eram maiores, BEM MAIORES.

Eles ainda estavam parados quando resolvemos sair, apenas a Bella ficou dentro, por motivos óbvios, ou seja ela ainda era humana. (N/A. como a fic não é Edward/Bella, eu não me foquei neles, mas eu acabei resolvendo mudar algumas coisas do final e esquecei de dizer que se passa depois de Lua Nova, mas sem a parte da votação para a Bella virar vampira)

- Carlisle. - cumprimentou Marcus com aquela cara de sempre.

- Marcus, Caius. - retribuiu o comprimento.

- Mas que coincidência a nossa não. Provavelmente vocês já sabem o porquê da nossa vinda não. - disse o loirinho com aquele sorrisinho debochado.

- Bom.. - Carlisle ia começar a dizer quando o interrompi.

- Bom provavelmente sobre o Aro. - todos da família me deram um sinal de alerta. Como se eu fosse louco o suficiente para dizer o que aconteceu. retribui o olhar para que eles tentassem ficar calmos. Antes que algum deles pensa sem em me cortar eu continuei. - Nós o encontramos, ele também veio para Nevada, sabe, mas acho que a essas alturas ele deva estar bem longe. O que é uma pena.

- Longe, sei. - disse Caius desconfiado.

- É sabe, ele disse que queria um tempo longe de Volterra, para poder viajar pelo mundo sabe, conhecer novas culturas e provar a "gastronomia" de outros países. E ele também disse que é por tempo indeterminado, sabe, ele pode voltar em um ano, dois, ou até cem. Ah e não quer ninguém atrás dele. Deve ser crise da meia idade, e ...

Mas antes que eu conseguisse dizer alguma coisa a mais o Caius passou a minha frente e disse.

- Já que o nosso querido Aro não está mais aqui. Acho que temos uma pendência a resolver não é meu caro Edward. - ele deu uma olhada por cima de nossos ombros e continuou. - vejo que a nossa doce Bella está aqui, e não da forma como deveria. Os Volturi não costumam dar segunda chances.

Ficamos uns segundos em silêncio e eu resolvi me pronunciar novamente para nos livrarmos rapidamente dessa situação.

- E porque você acha que estamos aqui em Vegas querido Caius. Nosso querido casal Ed e Bella vieram se casar, sabe naquelas capelinhas temáticas, para depois sim o Edzinho transformar ela. Sabe como é, ele gosta de uma formalidade.

- Emmett. - disse o topetudo em tom de alerta, mas sabe quando você já está na merda, então, não ia fazer diferença.

- Calma Ed. - e continuei- Sabe Caius ele está mais apreensivo que a noiva. Eles vão se casar amanhã à noite, e depois vão continuar em Vegas para uma pequena lua de mel, e ai sim a Belinha vai virar uma de nós.

- os Volturi me olharam com umas caras meio que desconfiadas, então eu tive que acrescentar - Sabe o Aro disse que até poderia dar uma passada no casamento, ele disse que gosta muito, mas eu não tenho certeza, pois já tem um tempo que não o vemos não é mesmo. - disse me virando para minha família que acenou positivamente - acho que ele resolveu antecipar a sua viagem.

- Bom, já que é assim, nós fazemos questão de estar presente no casamento. Se é que vocês não se importam. - disse Caius encarando o Ed.

- Claro que não Caius, mas se vocês nos dão licença temos muito que preparar. Então até amanhã. - disse a baixinha, antes que o Edward dissesse alguma coisa.

Depois disso, nós entramos no que sobrou da Be, e esperamos os Volturi irem embora. Já estava até me preparando pela bronca seguido do sermão do leitor de mentes.


	10. Chapter 10

Demorou mas enfim chegamos ao último capítulo da fic

espero que gostem

* * *

Capítulo 10 - Para sempre

Emmett pov

Depois disso, nós entramos no que sobrou da Be, e esperamos os Volturi irem embora. Já estava até me preparando pela bronca seguida do sermão do leitor de mentes.

Apesar de que eles tinham mais que me agradecer, afinal eu matei dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, olha, porque a Bellinha queria ser uma de nós, mas o Ed tava cheio de frescura, e o Ed queria casar com a Bella, mas ela meio que não tava querendo, enfim não posso agradar os dois lados não é mesmo. Mas eles bem que podiam me agradecer, apesar dos pesares eu consegui atender ao desejo dos dois não é mesmo.

- Tudo bem Emmett. Obrigado. - disse o Ed. Há nessa pelo menos eu me dei bem, sem broncas ou sermão.

- Mas não exagera. - completou.

Mas como sempre sobra para mim, mesmo quando eu faço algo de bom a baixinha tinha que dar o showzinho dela ...

- EMMETT PODE IR SE PREPARANDO. VOCÊ ACHA QUE É FÁCIL ARRANJAR UM CASAMENTO ASSIM.

- Mas nós estamos em Vegas. - disse me defendendo.

- E O VESTIDO, AONDE EU VOU ACHAR UM VESTIDO DE UMA NOITE PARA A OUTRA.

- Alice, calma, quem se importa com um vestido agora. - disse a Belinha - quando o Charlie descobrir ele vai pirar.

- Bella eu temo dizer que o Charlie não vai poder saber, pois agora os Volturi vão ficar na nossa cola para saber se cumprimos a nossa parte. - disse o Ed - Agora é a hora, você ainda pode escolher. Se você não quiser mais ser transformada nós podemos dar um jeito e.

- Edward, você sabe o que eu quero. É só que, é tão de repente assim, me assusta. Fico pensando como o Charlie vai ficar, a Renée.

- Depois nós vamos ter que inventar uma história. Não se preocupe querida, nós vamos dar um jeito. - disse Esme abraçando a Bella.

Após esse momento família fomos arrumar as coisas para o casamento relâmpago dos dois. Apesar dos pesares, como a falta dos cartões, de dinheiro, o fato de ainda estarmos em Vegas depois do ocorrido no cassino. Mas sabe como é Alice é Alice. Não sei como ela com umas ligações conseguiu arrumar a capela, o vestido,fotografo e todas essas coisas relacionadas a casamento. E de quebra um pouco de dinheiro para voltarmos. Só não sei por que ela não fez isso antes. Depois reclamam de mim.

... No dia seguinte ...

Todas as mulheres estavam doidas com as coisas para o casamento. O Edward e a Bella queriam se casar em uma capela comum, mas sabe como é, nós estamos em Vegas, Alice estava tentando convencer os dois a se casarem em capelas temáticas.

- Alice, por favor, você já escolheu todos os detalhes dessa cerimônia relâmpago. - disse o Ed - pelo menos a capela nos queremos que seja comum. Sem esse negócio de fantasia e não sei lá o que.

- Mas Edward, nós estamos em Vegas, qual é a graça de se casar em Vegas se for em uma capelinha comum. - disse a baixinha, que depois fez a sua melhor cara de pidona e se virou para a Bella - Bellinha, por favor.

- Alice. - disse Edward como advertência, mas a baixinha ignorou.

- Bella, isso aqui é Las Vegas. Por favor, vai ser o melhor casamento relâmpago de todos os tempos. Eu prometo. Por favor. - e fez aquela cara de gatinho do Shrek.

- Alice, por favor. - ela fez cara de cachorrinho pidão de novo. - Tudo bem, mas eu tenho umas condições.

- AAHHH Bellinha eu sabia. - disse a baixinha comemorando - e quais são as condições?

- Se você escolher a capela, eu escolho o vestido. Pois do jeito que eu conheço você o vestido vai ser bem bufante e cheio de coisa, e eu realmente prefiro algo bem mais simples.

- Mas eu já tinha escolhido o vestido. E ele iria combinar perfeitamente com a decoração.

- Alice, a Bella disse simples, o que você escolheu eu acho que nem cabe na capela.

- EDWARD, PARE DE INVADIR A MINHA MENTE, DROGA VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER VISTO O VESTIDO, E AGORA. - disse a baixinha toda brava.

- E como você não queria que eu visse se é só nisso que você pensa. - disse se justificando - E além do mais agora a Bella vai poder escolher o vestido. - Alice deu um olhar desanimado - Conversa encerrada.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou junto.

Depois da discussão, cada um foi para um lado.

Já eram quase 09h40minh o casamento estava marcado para as 10h. Apesar de ser em uma capelinha a baixinha fez questão de separar o Ed e a Bella até a hora do casamento. E por falar em capelinha, adivinha qual ela escolheu Graceland Wedding Chapel. Sim Elvis, segundo a baixinha era um clássico. E alem do mais era a cara do Ed, olha ele já tem aquele topete, e as costeletas.

Estávamos esperando as mulheres aparecerem, em uma espécie de salinha de espera, aonde se ENCONTRAVAM outros dois casais de noivos esperando a sua vez. Sim, pois quando Os Volturi chegaram, com aquelas caras os casais ficaram tão intimidados que resolveram esperar do lado de fora.

Elas estavam demorando cada vez mais, o Ed tava quase fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto que vinha de um lado para o outro.

Depois de esperar mais alguns minutos finalmente a Rose e a Esme chegaram para avisar que a noiva estava vindo.

Todos estavam sentados nos bancos, o Ed estava em pé la na frente. Junto à porta estava um cara vestido de Elvis esperando para acompanhar a noiva. Quando a porta se abriu uma música começou a tocar

Bella pov

A Alice quase me deixou louca de tanto que ela falava isso, aquilo, puxava o meu cabelo para conseguir fazer o penteado, reclamava do vestido, mas no final valeu a pena, apesar de simples o vestido ficou

lindo. (vestido da Bella http: / 4 .bp .blogspot .com /_yknwYX1VbxY/S1jPSs17AFI/AAAAAAAAANo/O4ycuV0HRBo/s1600-h/gal77_)

Eu queria que o Charlie e a Renée estivessem aqui comigo, para compartilhar desse momento tão especial. Bom provavelmente um dos sois iria surtar, mas eu acho que no fim eles iriam me apoiar.

Já estava quase na hora, eu estava parada na frente da porta, só esperando o sinal para entrar. Os segundos pareciam uma eternidade. Estava muito ansiosa, a porta se abriu lentamente, e eu pude ver o

juiz de paz vestido de Elvis me estender o braço para me levar até onde o Edward estava. Na outra mão ele segurava um microfone, e começou a cantar.

Can't Help Falling In Love

Elvis Presley

Wise men say only fools rush in

Homens sábios dizem que só os tolos se apaixonam

But I can't help falling in love with you

Mas eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você

Shall I stay? would it be a sin

Eu deveria resistir? Seria um pecado,

If I can't help falling in love with you

Se eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Como um rio que corre pro mar

Darling so it goes some things are meant to be

Querida isso segue como as coisas tem que ser

Take my hand take my whole life too

Tome minha mão, tome minha vida inteira também

For I can't help falling in love with you

Por eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Como um rio que corre pro mar

Darling so it goes some things are meant to be

Querida isso segue como as coisas tem que ser

Take my hand take my whole life too

Tome minha mão, tome minha vida inteira também

For I can't help falling in love with you

Porque eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você

For I can't help falling in love with you

Porque eu não consigo evitar de me apaixonar por você

A música era linda, mas eu não conseguia desviar os meus olhos dos de Edward, parecia um sonho ele estava maravilhoso, sorrindo para mim. Quando cheguei a sua frente ele segurou as minha mãos e deu um

beijo.

(N/A.: não sei muito bem o que dizem nesse tipo de casamento, por isso juntei algumas frases que eu encontrei para o juiz de paz dizer.)

- Estamos aqui reunidos para a união de Edward e Isabella. O casamento é uma união de amor, não é um olhar para o outro, mas ambos para o mesmo lugar. Um casamento feliz se constrói com muito amor,

carinho e compreensão. Que estes sentimentos estejam sempre na vida de vocês. E este amor que os uniu permaneça para sempre nos seus corações.

O Elvis continuou falando, eu não consegui prestar tanta atenção as suas palavras pois estava mais deslumbrada do que nunca pelo meu futuro marido. Só voltei a prestar atenção nele quando ele pediu

para que nós repetíssemos o que ele dizia.

- Eu Edward, recebo Isabella, como minha legitima esposa, e prometo te amar, te respeitar, estar ao seu lado todos os dias de nossas vidas , ser fiel a você, e ser sua melhor amigo sempre. - terminando

de dizer isso ele colocou a aliança na minha mão, e deu um beijo nela.

- Eu Isabella, recebo Edward, como meu legitimo esposo, e prometo te amar, te respeitar, estar ao seu lado todos os dias de nossas vidas , ser fiel a você, e ser sua melhor amiga sempre. - e coloquei a

aliança na mão dele e depois a beijei.

Depois disso assinamos os papéis, tendo como testemunhas a Alice e o Jasper, e A Rosalie e o Emmett.

- Que a alegria deste dia de festa permaneça no coração de vocês durante todos os anos desta feliz união. Com os poderes a mim concedido eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Edward me tomou em seu braços e me deu um beijo digno de Hollywood. Eu podia escutar os aplausos e uma música que o Elvis começou a cantar para finalizar a cerimônia.

Love Me Tender

Elvis Presley

Love Me Tender

Me Ame Com Ternura

Love me sweet,

Me ame com doçura,

Never let me go.

Nunca me deixe partir.

You have made my life complete,

Você tornou minha vida completa,

And I love you so.

E eu te amo tanto.

Love me tender,

Me ame com ternura,

Love me true,

Me ame de verdade.

All my dreams fulfilled.

Todos os meus sonhos realizados,

For my darlin' I love you,

Porque, meu amor, eu amo você,

And i always will.

E eu sempre amarei.

Love me tender,

Me ame com ternura,

Love me long,

Me ame por muito tempo.

Take me to your heart.

Leve-me ao seu coração,

For it's there that I belong,

Pois é lá que eu pertenço.

And we'll never part.

E nós nunca nos separaremos.

Love me tender,

Me ame com ternura,

Love me true,

Me ame de verdade.

All my dreams fulfilled.

Todos os meus sonhos realizados,

For my darlin' I love you,

Porque, meu amor, eu amo você,

And i always will.

E eu sempre amarei.

Love me tender,

Me ame com ternura,

Love me dear,

Me ame querida ,

Tell me you are mine.

Diga-me que você é minha.

I'll be yours through all the years,

Eu serei seu durante todos os anos,

Till the end of time.

Até o final dos tempos.

Love me tender,

Me ame com ternura,

Love me true,

Me ame de verdade.

All my dreams fulfilled.

Todos os meus sonhos realizados,

For my darlin' I love you,

Porque, meu amor, eu amo você,

And i always will.

E eu sempre amarei.

Após a música acabada fomos cumprimentados por todos, inclusive os Volturi.

- Bom, agora que estão casados espero que cumpram com a sua parte. - disse Marcus pela primeira vez, parecia que ele queria se livrar disso logo. Melhor para nós. - Esperamos uma visita de vocês. Então nos vemos em breve. Carlisle. - fez um breve aceno e foram embora.

- Pronto, já contei tudo. - disse o Emmett bufando.

- E foi isso o que aconteceu de verdade filha. - disse abraçando a minha pequena. - Por isso que o seu tio Emmett não pode assistir TV com você, ele está de castigo.

- E foi por isso que vocês tiveram um casamento relâmpago. - disse a minha Renesmee. Ela adorava essa história.

- É, mas se não fosse por minha causa os Volturi ainda estariam na nossa cola, você e o Ed não teriam se casado e a minha monstrinha Nessie não teria nascido. - disse se justificando.

- Eu sei de tudo isso que você fez, mas o que eu posso fazer se aconteceu aquilo com você sabe quem (Aro). - nós evitávamos a todo custo tocar nesse assunto, por motivos óbvios, mas parece que os

Volturi não estavam nem ai, pois o Marcus e o Caius agora tinham mais autonomia.

- Aquilo foi um acidente.

- Pode ser, mais não deixa de ser sua culpa, além do mais nós fomos expulsos de Nevada e do Cassino, e não é a primeira vez que isso nos acontece. - disse a baixinha se intrometendo.

- Droga, todo mundo se diverte menos eu. - disse o Emmett, e depois saiu emburrado da sala.

Emmett pov

Droga, era mais umas noite normal Rosalie estava na garagem mexendo no seu carro, Esme estava cuidando do seu jardim, Alice fazendo compras no shopping com Jasper, Edward e a Bella deveriam estar

brincando com a Nessie, e Carlisle no escritório. Não era justo, todos tinham uma ocupação menos eu. O que fazer quando não se pode assistir TV, navegar na internet, mexer nas coisas da minha ursinha,

esconder as coisas da baixinha, fazer piadinhas com a Bella, ou o Edward, ou Jasper e blá blá blá.

Já sei, eles disseram que eu não poderia ver mais televisão, mas não falaram nada sobre rádio, ainda bem que eu comprei um daqueles radinho de pilha. Fui até o meu quarto e peguei o radinho de pilha azul que eu guardava muito bem escondido. Liguei e fui mudando as estações, só tocavam músicas repetidas, até que..

"Ei você ai, é você mesmo. Você é o tipo de pessoa que ...

- NÃÃÃOOOO. TIREM O RADINHO DE PILHA DO EMMETT.

Fim

* * *

Então chegamos ao fim

obrigada atodos que acompanharam a fic

e aproveitando se quiserem acompanhar as minhas outras fics

nos vemos em uma próxima

O amor e o tempo  
(a primeira temporada está completa e a segunda começa em breve)

Bella e Edward se conheceram, se apaixonaram e se casaram em meados de 1917 por conta de suas familias, mas não durou muito pois o surto de gripe espanhola atingiu Chicago matando os pais de Bella e deixando os pais de Edward doentes. Prezando pela saúde de Bella, Edward a manda viver com sua tia Adélia na Suécia. Mesmo relutante ela vai, logo que chega descobre que está grávida. Tenta avisar Edward, mais descobre que ele morreu, desolada se muda definitivamente para a Suécia, onde acontecimentos a levarão a encontrar com o seu amado muitos anos depois. Mas será que depois de quase 100 anos eles poderiam se tornar novamente uma família?

.net/s/5855931/1/O_Amor_e_o_Tempo

Away from here

Após muita discussão Edward convence Bella a permanecer humana. Conforme os anos vão se passando eles vivem cada  
minuto de suas vidas, aproveitando tudo o que podem. Até que um dia quando Bella já está velha ela começa a se  
esquecer das coisas. Como Edward vai reagir a isso? Será que foi a escolha certa?

.net/s/5860841/1/Away_From_Here


End file.
